Memorys
by Dana Midian
Summary: The daughter of Usagi and Misaki tells you everything that her parents sufferd until they were happy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANY OTHER SERIES RELATED TO IT  
**

My name is Minako Usami, I am the daughter of the Japan's best writer and I want to tell u the story of my fathers love, actually I don't have a mother because I was adopted by Akihiko when I was 3 and that is because my dad (that adopted me) was and still is in love with a guy.

I know how that sounds but.... how should I say this … I really love my dad and his "wife" Misaki and don't think that I had some kind of bad experience because they are gay, just the opposite I couldn't be more happy.

I know the real story behind their love because I have found Misaki's diary, and so I decided that I should let every one know the hole thing. As you all know the Usami family did everything they could to brake the apart....but real love always wins ;)), after Misaki decided to tell Takahiro (his brother) the hole true story about his wish to stay with Usagi-san, everything changed, I mean Takahiro did not really approve the relationship but he did not deny it either he just let the things as they were...but one day …

"Usagi-san please came at the table to have your dinner!!" said Misaki to the man that was his lover

" Be right there …." said Usagi-san while getting up from his laptop

Misaki set the table for them while looking at Usagi-san who seemed bothered by something, Misaki's heart gave him a little pain and with low voice said to Usagi-san:" I am sorry Usagi-san, did I do something to get u upset or something?? " his voice shivered a little while saying that.

Usagi-san looked at the boy with concerned eyes and said:" Misaki..." his voice being a little weird.

" Your brother called my yesterday and said that I am selfish for stilling you from him....and that he hated me for it..." Misaki's eyes started to show signs that tears start to fill them and said to Usagi-san : " Usagi-san even if my brother try's to get as apart I would prefer going away from this place with you...someplace far away so that no one would hurt us anymore...I LOVE YOU USAGI-SAN!!!" said the boy. Usagi's eyes start to shine while looking at his young lover and said: " Misaki...then marry me ….and that way no one will take you from me" when the boy heard this words the only thing that he could say was :"I love you...and yes ...i mean ….if that is ok with you and dosn't bring you any problems for having a boy as a "wife"!!" said the boy while turning red ….then Akihiko grabbed Misaki in his arms and gave him a long and passionate kiss " I love you Misaki...I...I cant live without you....you are everything ...you are my life." when Misaki heard the words he felt as if he was drifting in a large happiness pool . And after that Usagi-san has made a mess whit the boys body making love to him as if the end was near.

The next day Misaki woke up and remember all that happened that night and turned red and felt his cheeks burning up....and then right next to him he saw the face of the man he loved sleeping peacefully and whisper : " I love you my life..." and placed a small kiss on the man's forehead...then Usagi's eyes opened and said to Misaki " I really love the honest side of you....and for you to prove that we have plane tickets for today's afternoon for Las Vegas" the boy remained shocked with his eyes blinking and mouth a little opened and after a while he said " What do you mean Usagi-san ???" then on Usagi's face appeared a little grin and said :" Were going to get married of course ! What did you thought??? " and after that kissed the boy with great passion they heard a little moan "Ahh Us ...Usagi-san..." then the man slide his hand from the boys cheek to his neck and then he started to play with the boys nipple the boy let a louder passion moan "ahh...more...ahhhhhhh " then Usagi-san moved on the lower part of the boy and saw that the boys tip started to drip and then Usagi started playing with the boys erection when Usagi took it in his mouth the boy started to moan louder and begun asking for more..... I cant continue this because even if I am a fangirl X3 I am in the first place their daughter....any way after this the story I want to tell you begins here, I mean after the two lovers have got back from Vegas being married of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANY OTHER SERIES RELATED TO IT**

CH2 --- Sad---

When they reached the airport in Tokyo, the first thing that Usagi did was to open his phone and he startled a little to see when it started to ring, it was Aikawa, Usami's editor, he answerd the phone and :" Usami-sensei, what have you done?" said Aikawa with her voice shaking "please get home as fast as you can and try to avoid all the news reporters at any cost " Usagi-san remaind sillent for a moment then said : " OK meet u there in 1 hour"

I looked up Usagi's face and I saw him a little troubled and then " Misaki you really showed me that you loved me ...now ...is my turn.."

"What do you mean Usagi-san" asked in low voice Misaki

"on the phone was Aikawa, I think that someone made our relationship public....we have to get fast to our house before the news reporters get there."

Misaki started to blame himself for getting Usagi-san in trouble and then Usagi said :" don't worry is not your fault I really love you Misaki and I will get throw any thing for you even hells fire if that is what it takes to be with you."

And then Misaki felt the strong arm of his Lover on his shoulders and started to regain his confidence and said " you are right Usagi-san same goes for me ...i love you more than my life … I would not know what to do without you". After that they got in the first cab that they found and headed home, there sitting on the couch was Aikawa with a very sad and nervous aura around her, she was the only one that knows about the marriage of the two, when she saw them coming in she started shouting " Usami-sensei....is bad ….very bad...Takahiro made your relationship public because he felt let out when you two gone and got married" bouth lovers dropped theyr bags when they heard what Aikawa was saing, and then Aikawa throw a newspaper to Usagi-san, he started reading the head-line :"The Great writer Usami Akihiko steals teenagers from their brothers" Upon hearing that Misaki started yelling:" Mother, Father, I am sorry for what I will say but … I hate the bastard that dares to call himself my "brother"" after that the boy started to rush to the door when Usagi-san cut his hand and stopped the sobbing boy and said to him " don't worry Misaki, we will face your brother together, but first we will ask my father to help us with the news paper problem and the problem of your security because I fear for your safety right now." and without a second thought he picked up the phone and started dialing his fathers number.." HELLO Akihiko" said the voice on the other end "HELLO dad" said Usagi-san " I think you know why I called you..." said Usagi-san felling how much he hated himself for asking his father for help on the other end after a short pause " I will help you under one condition, if u did not get married with that brat back in Vegas, if u did I want the divorce papers signed and then I will help you..." Usagi did not wait for his father to finish and slammed the phone back in his place. Misaki who was sitting on the couch by Aikawa, saw the change on his lover face and said " Uusagi-san,.....what did your father said ?" then Usagi-san turned toward Aikawa said " please Aikawa arrange for me a interview with the reporters for tomorrow I will tell them the whole thing and … and even if everything gets in a big scandal I will protect Misaki, I cant let his brother get away with this." then looking at Misaki he said:

" Misaki ..."

" I will never let you go, and will always love you..."

" My father asked me that in exchange for his help …. he ...wants the divorce papers signed.....but I cant do that....after all we have been throw ….i will not let anyone play with our lives."

When Aikawa heard what Usami-sensei had to say she headed for the door and said " Usami-sensei ….I will do anything in my power to help the two of you …..and see you tomorrow" said Aikawa with a small smile on her face, after she closed the door Usagi-san sat right in front of me and getting a evil grin on his face as if nothing happened said " now lets test how my beds fells after 2 weeks ….of course with you as main curs on it … " after that Usagi-san grabbed Misaki and made a mess of his body and of his soul while having sex till next morning and whispering soft words in the boys ears.

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY PLS TELL WHAT YOU THINK !!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANY OTHER SERIES RELATED TO IT  
Pls review and tell me what you think or what do you think that this story is missing.**

**CH 3 --- Meeting**

The next morning as Misaki woke up, he realized that Akihiko wasn't anywhere in the room.

He slowly started to get dressed and went down stairs, he saw Akihiko talking on the phone.

"Good morning" - said Misaki

"Good morning to you too..." said Akihiko while wearing a small smile on his face

"I just talked to Aikawa on the phone, there will be a reporter coming here in the afternoon, and he will take a interview from us."

"Oh that is good...wait..what ????....from US ???" started to panic Misaki

"Yes, don't you want to defend our relationship too?" said Akihiko while wearing a smile, that made Misaki blush.

"Yes...said Misaki....but... I am kinda ….embarrassed at the thought that I ….will..have to tell a stranger that I love you...." said Misaki when he realized that Akihiko had a grin on his face that made him realize that he just made a very big confesion.

"BAKA" shouted Misaki

"Stop making fun of me " said Misaki while going in the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast

They started to eat when the door-bell rang.

"Coming ..." said Misaki

When he opened the door he saw a young man, pretty tall and handsome, he had dark blue eyes and black hair.

Before Misaki could ask who he is the man said : " Good morning, I am sorry to intrude, I am looking for Usami Akihiko, I am _Kusama Nowaki, reporter for Tokyo T**** paper_.

When he heard that, he let the men come in .

"Usagi-san, the reporter you said that was coming is here."

"Oh, so you are the rumord "little" brother, that the news papers are filed" said Misaki while entering the penthouse.

"Good morning..." said Akihiko while sending death-glare to the men

Nowaki headed to the couch were Akihiko was sitting now.

"Sorry if I disturbed your meal, and don't worry I wont write anything bad about you or your little lover" said Nowaki chuckling.

" So lets begin"--said Nowaki

" Ok , Misaki come here too" said Akihiko

Misaki sat on the couch too and placing his arm around his shoulders as Akihiko, the boy started to blush, and then Nowaki let a small chuckle out looking at them.

"First let me ask you, even if this seems like a question that doesn't matter any more, Misaki were you forced by Usami Akihiko to become his lover ?"

"No.." answered Misaki in a shy voice..."No, he didn't force anything, it was something that we both feel and share, ….I LOVE HIM...and I will not allow anyone to break us apart, not even my brother."

"Akihiko" said Nowaki " Do you feel the same way for Misaki?? " "Would you be willing to give up everything for him ???"

"I would give up my own life if that was necessary for Misaki to be happy, I would even kill for him..." said Akihiko while placing a kiss on the boys forehead

" Stop...Usagi-san....Nowaki will laugh at us if you don't stop..." said Misaki while resisting the tight hug that Akihiko started to give to the boy.

Letting out a little laugh, Nowaki said: " Don't worry Akihiko, I will do everything that I can to protect your reputation, at least in the news papers, because anyone can see how much you love each-other....and that is all I had to know, and also I recommend that you should try talking to Misaki brother again and try to behave just as you did don't try to force yourself in front of him because that will cause something just like this. Now I will leave please read the news paper tomorrow and also wait to see what happens. I was pleased to meet you and I wish you good luck" said Nowaki while walking to the door.

Misaki followed him and payed his respects to him and said " I hope to meet again...but on other circumstances"

Then Misaki and Akihiko, while sitting on the couch thought about inviting Misaki's brother the next day to try and talk again.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA**

**Sorry for the grammar I'm** **new at this. And please give me reviews**

**- CH 4 -**

**-Unsolved problems-**

"Hello....brother..."-said Misaki in a low voice.

".....Hello" - said Takahiro after a short brake

"What do you want Misaki?? Did u finally realize how bad it is to stay with Akihiko and want come back to your own brother ???" -said Takahiro who was a little angry now

"No brother, I want you to stop acting like that, because you know damn well that I love Usagi-san and I will not give him up, not for anything in the world, I called you because I want to invite you over to discus about my relationship with Usagi-san, so that you could stop the harassment with news reporters and to understand once and for all that I LOVE Usagi-san and he LOVES ME."-said Misaki who was almost crying now.

"Hmm....now he has you eating right out of his hand ?!?!? Huh ?"-said Takahiro

Then Akihiko took the phone from Misaki's hand and said:

"Takahiro...please understand, I don't want you to be with your brother as I am with mine, please come, we have something very important to tell you..."

"I'l think about it"- said Takahiro while hanging up

"Don't worry Misaki, everything will be ok, believe me." said Akihiko while hugging Misaki.

* * *

"What are you doing here young Miss" - said Akihiko to his young daughter when he saw her writing something at her computer.

Startled, the young girl shot down everything and turning to her father said

" Oh, wellcome back, when did you come in"

" I just come in and saw you writing something, and don't change the subject."- said Akihiko a little angry now that his daughter was hiding something from him.

"No, Daddy, no is just your imagination...I wasn't doing anything"- said Minako

"Oh come on Usagi-san stop bothering the young girl, and hello Minako and don't let what Usagi said get to you, he's like that sometimes"-said the 28 years old Misaki now, because my story is from 10 years ago.

"Hello Misaki-chichi (as in Misaki – dad) and don't worry I know very well that."-said Minako, while wondering if she will get away with her story.

"Now I have to go and meet with my friends ...see you two later" - said Minako while grabbing her laptop and heading to the door.

" Ok, goodbye and have a safe trip"-said Misaki

" Don't come home too late! Ok?? " -said Akihiko

"Ok don't worry about me !!!"

Before she left she gave a little sneak peak to her parents that started to hug and kiss each-other, she blushed and got out the door.

"Were should I go to finish my story"- wondering to her self

"Oh I know!! I will go to uncle Hiroki! He will let me write in peace " said the girl while heading to Kamijo's house.

She called uncle-Hiroki and he tolled her that he wasn't at home but hes lover Nowaki was and with that was no problem.

Nowaki, was the reporter that helped Akihiko and Misaki back then, do you belive how small is the world !! ;))

Now let's get back to our story.

* * *

After 2 hours or so, they heard the bell door ring, and when Misaki went to open the door he was too shocked to move when he saw who was in front of him.

It was his brother, that actually came to listen to them.

" Hello Misaki"- said Takahiro

" Will you let me in ?"

"Ah...hello...and of course , please come in "

"Who is it........."- didn't get to finish Akihiko when he saw Takahiro in their living-room

"Hello Akihiko"- said Takahiro

"Hello"-said Akihiko

* * *

"Would you like some tea " said Misaki with his voice trembling a little

**that is all for now I will update soon **

**please review and tell me what would you want to read in my story's ??? something a little more hard-core ??? or something more gentle ???**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA**

**Sorry for the grammar I'm** **new at this. And please give me reviews**

**- CH 5 -**

**-TAKAHIRO-**

"Takahiro... please don't say anything until me and Misaki finish everything that we have to say"-said Akihiko while sitting on the couch in front of Takahiro

"First I have tell you that you have to thank the news-paper reporter that took your interview the other day.... hes the one that actually begged me to come and talk to you." - said Takahiro

"Takahiro, me and Misaki already got ….." - tried Akihiko to say while he was interrupted by Misaki

"Brother, I am Usami Misaki....that's what Usagi-san trying to tell you...we just arrived in Tokyo when Aikawa told us about what you have told to the news-paper's. I want you to understand once and for all that I really love Usagi-san and I don't plan to give him up, not even if someone told me that I will dye if I stay with him, I'l rather dye than loose him." -said Misaki while tears building up in his eyes.

"Misaki...."- said shocked Takahiro

"Takahiro please understand I don't want him to lose a brother and I don't want to lose a friend....I LOVE him and also I wold give up my life for him... do you think that I am not good enough for him....please tell me what do you really want from us ….please Takahiro...don't make him suffer anymore...." - said Akihiko almost crying himself but he didn't

"Akihiko....Misaki..... I am sorry...I am really sorry ….I didn't realize how much you love each-other ….I am sorry for all the bad things that I have done ...please forgive me....I beg you ….I am sorry...I taught that you took advantage of Misaki who was over protective and the kind of boy that thinks about others and not himself ...I am sorry Misaki ...I am sorry Akihiko...."- said Takahiro crying now

Nii-chan ….I am glad that you understand now and that you will not go against us … I really forgive you and..."- said Misaki while being interrupted by Akihiko

"I also forgive you...and I am glad that I have my friend back..." -said Akihiko

"Thank you both ...and I am sorry again...I am really sorry ….I have to go now and get back to work....I am sorry again and ...Akihiko....take care of my brother in my place..."- said Takahiro while heading to the door.

"Don't worry about that I am taking really good care of him ...especially now that he is my cut little "wife"" - said Akihiko while letting a little chuckle out.

"Usagi-san ….stop it..."- said Misaki who was blushing really bad now

"Ok, goodbye and see you soon ..."-said Takahiro

"Goodbye Nii-chan"-said Misaki while closing the door

"Hmm now let's see what did I miss to do when we got back from our trip..."-said Akihiko

"What are you talking about Usagi-san..."-asked Misaki

"I know now...."-said Akihiko while tacking Misaki in his arms just like a bride ;)

"Usagi-san??!?!? What are you doing ???? "- asked Misaki

"Tacking you to the bedroom of course ….and be prepared because I will really make a big mess out of you...I don't think that you will have the strength to go to school tomorrow.."-said smirking Akihiko

"Niichan..."- yelled Misaki "Take me back home ….."-yelled again Misaki while Akihiko was closing the door .

* * *

That is all I know much more but this part was the one that I liked to most in Misaki-chichi's diary ...any way I have to stop because Nowaki is starting to wander what I am writing ….

And as an ending they are still together even after 10 years and still loving each-other like in the first day that they meet .

**THE END **


End file.
